Detective Conan: The MiniCases
by KitsamundyTheCat
Summary: Conan can solve these cases, but can you? These short stories will test your mystery-solving knowledge!
1. The Jacuzzi Murder Case

A/N: These short stories take place after episode 5, and I will be using the English names of characters and places for these stories because I've only seen the English episodes. Also, the case will NOT be solved at the end of each chapter. Instead, I will let you close the case yourselves.   
  
Case #1  
  
-Date: Saturday, June 2- -Location: Inspector Moore's office-  
  
It had been a long week for Conan. It wasn't because of a few difficult cases for him to solve, but it was that he had a lot of small, easy cases. Between somehow making it to the scene of the crime, actually solving the case, and somehow getting the police to listen to him once he had solved it, Conan was exhausted. He slumped down in the chair at Inspector Moore's office and tried to close his eyes and get a couple hours of sleep in.  
  
"Hey, Conan!"  
  
There went his sleep...  
  
"Conan!" Rachel repeated. "Dad is taking us on a vacation!"  
  
Conan knew all of this already. He'd heard Rachel and Inspector Moore arguing about it for the last two days. But... at least this way he'd get some rest and relaxation...  
  
-Date: Monday, June 4- -Location: Hotel Geiyx-  
  
They had gotten to the hotel yesterday afternoon. The trip wasn't really that long; the hotel was just outside the city, by the river. Apparently, they'd come on just the right day too: the owner's birthday. He was holding a big party today, and everyone was invited.  
  
"Let's go, Conan," Rachel said sweetly. She was still a little bit annoyed with him for how he'd acted on the train two weeks ago, but Conan had been good lately, so she wasn't too mad. "You don't want to miss the party, do you?"  
  
"No," replied Conan. "I love parties!"  
  
"Too bad," grunted Inspector Moore. "Because he's not coming." Both Conan and Rachel were shocked at this, but Rachel tried to contain herself, and calmly asked why not. Inspector Moore told her that after Conan's behavior on the train, he didn't want to risk being thrown out of the hotel. "Besides that, things always get screwed up whenever he's around. Remember when we let come with us on the stalker case and someone turned up murdered?"  
  
"It was suicide," interrupted Rachel.  
  
"Whatever. And remember when that girl staged her own kidnapping? She ended up getting kidnapped for real!"  
  
Conan couldn't stand listening to this. "I'm the one who found her!" he yelled. Soon, room 424 of Hotel Geiyx was filled with shouting, and it ended with Rachel and Inspector Moore going to the party in very bad moods and a defiant Conan following them carefully.  
  
-Date: Monday, June 4 6:30- -Location: Hotel Geiyx Ballroom-  
  
The party had just started, and Conan sat in a corner. Although he managed to get to the ballroom, he couldn't hide once the party started, and Inspector Moore tried to send him back to the room. Rachel had managed to compromise with her father, though, and Conan managed to get away with a time out. Conan had listened to some of the people talking nearby out of boredom and heard that the guest of honor had not arrived yet. He also heard that the guest of honor was bathing in his private Jacuzzi in the basement. Also out of boredom, he looked around the Ballroom. There was a stairway going down with a door at the end. The door had a sign on it that said: Jacuzzi. Suddenly, thunder cracked the sky and hail began pounding on the windows.  
  
"Oh my," said the manager's wife. She spoke into the microphone. "Excuse me. Everyone should go into the basement, should the wind pick up and become a tornado." Conan knew that it was probably a simple thunderstorm, but didn't say anything. He followed the large crowd down into the basement. As soon as they reached the basement, he spoke to the manager's wife.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am. But maybe you should get your husband. I heard he was in his Jacuzzi, and he could go up the stairs into the ballroom."  
  
"Why, you're absolutely right! My, you're a smart little boy!" Conan smiled when he heard that. At least someone other than Rachel and Amy gave him credit for something. His happiness was broken by a shriek.  
  
-Date: Monday, June 4 9:27- -Location: Jacuzzi room in Hotel Geiyx-  
  
Inspector Moore and Inspector McGuire were at the scene of the crime. The manager was found dead in his Jacuzzi at 8:30 and his wife was found with her hand wet with water and blood mixed together. Her husband had been dead for at least two hours. The manager's son, Joey offered his crying mother a napkin to blow her nose with from his lunchbox. Conan saw the policemen interrogating everyone in the room. One policeman even asked Joey to show him his lunchbox. Joey's lunchbox had an empty thermos, and some potato chips. Finally, after an hour of thinking, Conan realized that he was completely stumped. He turned to leave, but Inspector Moore stopped him.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going, murderer?"  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Dad," Rachel said in a panicked voice. "You can't possibly Conan did it?"  
  
"Of course I do! After all, he knew where the stairs were to the Jacuzzi, and had the opportunity to commit the murder while he was in time out! No one could have seen him because the disco lights were turned on at the party and everyone was too distracted dancing!"  
  
"That's all very good, Inspector Moore," Rachel said with disgust. "But you're missing one thing: How did he do it? There was no weapon found at the scene of the crime, yet the manager had a wound in his back!"  
  
Conan felt helpless. He desperately looked around for something he overlooked. The glares telling him that he was guilty of the murder made him nervous but he overcame his fears and saw the clue: A lit candle was near the side of the Jacuzzi where the manager was found dead.  
  
"Fine, Rachel," her father said, still mad at her for the afternoon. "If Conan is innocent, then who did it?"  
  
During this exchange, Conan had snuck behind Rachel and set his tie to Rachel's exact voice frequency. This would be difficult, but he didn't have the heart to knock out Rachel just so she could answer her father's question.  
  
"The murderer is..." 


	2. The Jacuzzi Murder Case: Solution

Jacuzzi Murder Case: Solution Chapter   
  
"The murderer is... Joey!"  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Rachel!" Detective Moore shouted. "How dare you accuse this little kid of murder!" Suddenly, Rachel caught on to what happened. She stopped worrying about talking without knowing it and decided she would have a "talk" with Conan later. Somehow, someway, she knew that Conan was imitating her voice. But that would have to wait.  
  
"It all adds up!" She said defensively. "Joey's lunchbox had an empty thermos in it, right? That's why we couldn't find the weapon. Joey stabbed his father with an icicle and..." Then she noticed the candle. "And the candle melted the weapon! So all that leaves is the motive. Which you can tell us, can't you, Joey?" Joey trembled.  
  
"O-Okay. I admit to killing Daddy, but I didn't w-want to..." Conan could tell that Joey was really crying, and that Joey was telling the truth. "M- Mommy told me that if I didn't k-kill Daddy, then she would kill me and e- everyone in the hotel."  
  
Mrs. Geiyx looked appalled at this, but she realized she was caught and dropped the act. "Fine," she admitted. "I couldn't stand all of the people here. We had a beautiful building that we could've kept for ourselves but my husband insisted on helping people with this building. I put up with it. I was a good wife! But when I saw people smuggling drugs into the building, I had to put a stop to it before we all got arrested. I tried telling my husband to close the hotel, but he wouldn't listen. I worried and worried, until I found his will. He said he would leave the hotel to me when he died, and I wanted everyone out more than anything. It wasn't simply a desire anymore. It was an obsession. So I devised this elaborate scheme."  
  
Detective Moore interrupted, like always. "So that's why you got Joey to kill him! You figured that no one would ever know!"  
  
"No..." Mrs. Geiyx said. "Everything is going according to my plan!" She grabbed Joey and ran up the stairs. When she reached the top, she shouted, "I'm going to burn for this... But I'll make everyone else burn too!" And with a maniacal cackle, she ran upstairs.  
  
Conan thought for a moment. "What does she mean?" Suddenly, it hit him. She was insane, so she was probably speaking literally when she said that everyone would burn. "Everyone, get out of here, now! She's going to set the hotel on fire!" Then the panic came. Everyone tried to scramble to the ballroom to save themselves. Conan slipped out by going through the basement. Then he realized that Mrs. Geiyx knew he would figure it out. Joey was in danger, and so was everyone else. He saw a bullet whiz by him, only missing him by centimeters. He quickly ran back into the building. Since there was only one exit from the hotel on that floor, all the people would be sitting ducks. Since he knew Mrs. Geiyx was firing at them from somewhere, she had to be in the lobby, one of the rooms, or on the roof. There were stairways to each room, but the roof could only be reached via... an elevator! Conan knew that in a fire, all elevators say to take the stairs instead. But Conan would have to risk burning himself to save everyone else from Mrs. Geiyx's shooting. He punched in the button to the roof, and hoped he was right. If he was wrong, then everyone, including him, would die. As he reached the roof he was right. Suddenly, he realized he didn't have a way to stop Mrs. Geiyx. "Heh, heh..." Mrs. Geiyx pointed the gun at Conan. She fired. Conan tried to jump out of the way, but he was hit in the arm and passed out.  
  
"Conan..." Conan opened his eyes slightly. "Thank goodness you're awake!" "R-Rachel?" "No, silly! It's me, Joey!" Conan opened his eyes and saw Joey and Rachel standing next to his bed in the hospital. "Joey saved your life, Conan!" Rachel said happily. "He took the gun from Mrs. Geiyx before she could shoot you again." Conan smiled. He was safe, everyone in the hotel was safe, Mrs. Geiyx was in jail and the young Joey could grow up without such a bad influence.  
  
Next Conan's Hint: Address 


	3. The Windsor Apartments Serial Murderer

Agh... Some of you say that my cases are too simple, and some say they're too... something... to be called the "MiniCases." Which is why I changed the title -

Also, if you've forgotten the Conan's Hint, it's address.

The Windsor Apartments Serial Killer part one- Puzzle Chapter

-Location: Lake Kururu Concert Hall-

-Time: 8:30 PM-

The concert had just ended and Rachel was a little nervous. She had recently won four tickets to the famous singer Laurie Gashoyama's concert and could meet her backstage afterwards. She also brought her father, Conan, and Serena to come with her. Behind the curtain of the Kururu stage, Laurie asked Rachel and her friends to wait for a moment while she signed autographs. Laurie had her straight blond hair pulled back, and you could see her widow's peak. Conan thought she looked like Serena with long hair.

"I'm sorry about this, but you know how fans can get!" she said sweetly.

'I guess she's making up for some of the other things she did...' Conan thought to himself. Laurie hadn't been known for good behavior, and had been placed under arrest several times. Still, she convinced her fans that she only did what she did because of "stress." Her fans remained fiercely loyal to her throughout everything. He never really listened to much conversation about her at school, but even he knew that all the boys had a crush on her and the girls all dreamed of being as beautiful as her. Mitch, George, and Amy were no exception, and he assumed that Richard and Serena were the same way.

"Hey, look out there, Rachel," Serena said. "Either my eyes are totally tricking me, or that Laurie's #1 fan!" Serena wasn't that surprised; Jenny, Laurie's self-proclaimed #1 fan, was standing in the front row having Laurie sign all kinds of things. Conan looked out and saw that Laurie's bodyguard, Alfonso, didn't approve of Laurie staying after the concert. He was a big man and wore dark sunglasses.

About two hours later, the cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, this is detective Moore. I see... I don't know... doesn't sound too important to me..."

Conan heard the person Moore was talking to shout over the phone. They were loud enough for Conan to hear every word.

Conan flinched at the sound of the female client's colorful vocabulary.

Moore sighed. "Sorry, girls. There's a murder at the Windsor Apartments and I have to go."

"What?!" Laurie was back from signing autographs. "That's terrible! My boyfriend was staying there!"

"I'll come too..." Jenny said. "I want to be at your side all the time!"

"Thank you, Jenny," Laurie replied. "You've been a good friend since childhood and my biggest fan since the beginning of my career. But I want to go alone... I hope you understand. Why don't you go visit your sisters?"

"Tch... You know how much I hate them... Okay..."

"Jenny?"

"Yes, Laurie?"

"Take Conan along with you. I don't want such a young boy to see a dead body."

Conan was annoyed at this. He waited for Rachel or someone to come to his defense, but no one did.

-Location: Luna and Genevieve's House-

-Time: 2:00 AM-

Conan snuck out of the room he was staying in. He couldn't sleep. Richard and the others hadn't come back yet, so he assumed no one had solved the case. On his way out, he saw a book on a living room chair. It was Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. He hadn't read it yet, but from he had heard, it was really long; 870 pages. The bookmark was about halfway through the book. He didn't know Jenny liked reading. He heard footsteps and quickly darted behind a plant.

"I know you're there, I heard you," a female voice called. "You might as well come out..."

Jenny grabbed Conan by the back of his shirt and picked him up. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I should be asking you the same thing..."

"I know what you're doing!" Jenny seemed a little less suspicious when it hit her. "You just wanna get out of here too!"

Conan decided to play along. "Yeah... I couldn't rest knowing my friends were at the scene of the crime."

"I don't know what's taking them so long, either. C'mon Conan. Let's go check it out."

Conan decided that maybe he was starting to like Jenny.

In the car, Jenny told Conan that her sisters Luna and Genevieve both enjoyed reading and were very close. Sometimes they would even read books to each other. Jenny enjoyed reading as well. Genevieve was always a party animal, and Luna stayed home.

-Location: Windsor Apartments Room 648-

-Time: 2:30 AM-

"Wow, Conan, you must be really smart to figure out where Laurie and the others are!"

"Hehe, it was nothing!" Jenny knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Crap..." Jenny said. "They may have already left." Conan opened the door. It looked like a crime scene, only the fact that Laurie, Richard, Rachel and Serena were all gone. Jenny walked in first. She tripped in the doorway and fell. Conan noticed a gum wrapper in the back pocket of the jeans she was wearing. Conan decided to ask Jenny about it.

"Hey, Jenny, where did that gum wrapper come from?"

Jenny cursed. "Now you know one of the reasons why I hate my sisters. They're always using my stuff. I was spending the weekend with them because Mom was staying there. I always was the least favorite in our family, even though Luna and Genevieve were the worst behaved. It was like they were bad just to spite our parents. Anyways, I left my favorite pair of jeans there. Let's go. If they were still here, then the murderer may still be on the loose."

"Wait! Listen..." Conan heard Richard's shouting whenever he reached a conclusion. Usually a wrong one. Richard was still in the building. He ran out of the apartment. Jenny ran after him.

-Location: Windsor Apartments Room 562-

-Time: 2:45 AM-

Conan burst into the room. Luckily, the door was unlocked. Inspector Meguire was just correcting Richard. The murderer had struck again, and Meguire said it happened about a half-hour ago. The body of a woman lay on the floor and the cause of death was obviously by strangulation. There were marks on her neck.

"Conan!" Rachel yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Um... I couldn't sleep?" Richard bopped Conan on the head. They were about to ask why Conan came there, but Laurie interrupted.

"Inspector, I found something! There's a pair of sunglasses here!" Indeed, a pair of sunglasses was on the ground, and they looked new.

"So what?" Richard said. "The victim's sunglasses fell off while she was being choked."

"I don't think so," Laurie and Conan said at the same time. Laurie was impressed. "Go on, Conan," she said.

"Okay," he said. "The sunglasses are folded up. If they had fallen off, either the sides would be out straight, or the murderer would have gone out of their way to fold them up."

"Or murderess..." a sultry woman said. All of her features were sharp, and Conan could tell she paid a lot of attention to her hair and face. "Those sunglasses are a brand from a company Laurie's sponsoring. She might be killing people to promote her favorite sunglasses!"

"Now that's just stupid, Genevieve!" Laurie yelled.

"I know you were with us when the second murder took place, so you had an accomplice do it for you. One who would do anything for you, right sis?"

"Shut up, Genevieve! You're not making any sense! Conan was with me in the car at two fifteen!"

"Your word doesn't mean much Jenny... Neither does yours, Laurie. You two worked together in assault on Laurie's manager."

"That's..." Laurie started.

"All of you be quiet!" Inspector Meguire ordered. "Laurie, you'll have to understand, but you were out between the two hours that the first murder took place. Jenny, you don't have an alibi for the first murder either, and the second one is pretty weak. You're both suspects. Jenny tried to object, but Laurie stopped her. Conan began to think about everything. Then something occurred to him.

"Hey, Genevieve," he asked. "Where's your other sister?"

"I don't know..." She answered.

Conan took out a small recording device that Dr. Agasa made for him. He wanted to listen for anything that sounded suspicious. He noticed that Alfonso seemed particularly jumpy.

"So, Jenny, who are you going to kill next?"

"I told you to shut up, Genevieve!"

"Be quiet, sis, you distract my reading enough at the house. Do you have to distract my investigating too?"

A gunshot went off on the floor below them. Everyone rushed downstairs. Conan stopped and saw Genevieve take the elevator. "Everyone, in here!" she called, but everyone but Conan had already started running down the stairs. Conan ignored her and took the stairs.

-Location: Windsor Apartments Room 331-

-Time: 3:15 AM-

At the scene of the crime, the body of an old man was on the floor with a bullet in his head. But Conan knew he had an idea of how the murders were committed before he even entered the room. He knew exactly how the murderer and their accomplice could have done it. It was very simple...


End file.
